A New Life
by kingstar14
Summary: Robbie and Beck have had one romantic encounter. But sometimes, certain things happen that you don't expect. M-preg, M for slash.


**I've always wanted to do an M-preg. So let me explain this universe:**

**Men can get pregnant, but childbirth is riskier and their pregancies are 7 months, while women are pregnant for nine. Now that we've gotten that out of the way, let us continue. This is told from Beck's point of view.**

* * *

I followed Robbie into the RV I lived in. It had been a long day, and we had to write a paper for Sikowitz on the history of method acting. After getting drinks and chips, we settled down and got to work.

Or tried to, anyway. Maybe it's because Robbie looks cute when he's focusing. Or maybe it's his new haircut. Now I can see all of his face, not just the portions that were covered by his hair. Either way, I was obsessed with him. I don't understand why, but I was.

But Robbie can never know how I really feel. I have to be the cool Beck around him, not the Beck that loves him. There, I've said it.

I love Robbie Shapiro.

His eyes, his wide smile, his pink lips, his skinny body, and his cute little ass. His pale skin that I would love to rub my hands over. The kinks in his hair I would like to hold on to.

I didn't realize it, but as I was going through my mental list, I began to stare at Robbie. He didn't notice, lucky for me, but he put his pen down and looked at me.

"Beck?"

His voice. Nervous, yet hopeful. A beautiful sound. Something I could listen to forever.

"Yeah Rob?"

"Please don't hate me for saying this, but I like you. I really really like you, Beck."

I think he had more to say, but I silenced him by putting my lips on his. Soon we were both on my couch, me on top, Robbie on the bottom. I swiped my tongue across his bottom lip, and he immediately opened his mouth. I have to say, he put up a better fight for dominance than I thought he would. I still won, and I stopped kissing him to unbutton his shirt, slowly and gently touching his bare skin. Feeling him quiver under me, I started kissing his bare chest, before moving on to one of his pink nipples. I gently sucked on it while playing with his other one, before doing the same to the other nipple.

Robbie was a groaning mess under me, and I took a break to gently kiss him. I unbottoned his skinny jeans, but before I could do anything, he pushed my head back.

"Beck, I love all of this, but you're still fully dressed," he said, sitting up and taking my shirt off. He kissed down my chest and unbuttoned my pants. I gasped as he reached into my boxers and gently stroked my hardening member as he pulled it out and blew cool air on the underside.

I grabbed his head and directed him towards my cock. He eagerly accepted, going up and down as if nothing else mattered. Licking my shaft, he managed to get me close enough to the point where I had to pull him off.

I pulled his pants and briefs off, put him back on the couch, amd stepped back to admire the sight before me. Robbie lay there, panting and flushed, and fully naked, waiting for me to take the next move.

I touched every part of his lower body except for his penis, listening to him whimper and beg. I fumbled around in my drawer for some lube and a condom, before turning my attention to his neglected member. I breathed cool air on the sensitive head, before slowly licking it from the base to the tip. As soon as I finished, I began to take him in deeper. As I began to deepthroat him, I coated my finger in lube, before slowly sticking it into his entrance.

Rather than whine or groan, like I expected him to, Robbie let out a satisfied moan. I pulled off and looked at him for half a second.

"I finger myself at home when I study. It helps me focus."

It was strange, but it was Robbie. I added another finger and began to search for that bundle of nerves that would have him begging for more. As soon as I struck it, Robbie gasped and pushed himself down. After scissoring him and bending my fingers a few times, I decided he was ready.

I slid on the condom and covered it with lube before slowly burying myself in his tight heat. Robbie was like a wet warm oven, and judging by the way he was clenching around me, I probably wouldn't last very long.

As soon as I buried myself to the hilt, Robbie wiggled his hips, telling me to continue. I began with a slow rhythm, until he clenched his insides even tighter, and telling me to go harder.

I lifted his legs above my shoulders, allowing me to go deeper, and to angle my thrusts. I hit one spot and Robbie suddenly moaned and clenched and relaxed his hole. I hit that spot a few times, and with a loud cry of my name, came so hard his cum hit his glasses, and a little bit got in his hair.

Robbie clenched himself so hard, that I couldn't control myself any longer. Grateful that I was wearing a condom, I relased a large load before pulling out, removing the condom, and collapsing on top of him. As I rolled off, he looked at me.

"So what does that make us?"

I kissed him. "It makes us a couple."

* * *

**How do you like this? Review please. If you want Beck to bottom, just ask in the reviews. **


End file.
